


The Star Pack’s Adventure: Freshmen Year

by JustaCreator



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaCreator/pseuds/JustaCreator
Summary: Follow Tiki Light as she and the rest of the Star Pack experience high school drama, romance woes, discovering past mysteries, and survive encounters with demons. Have Fun!





	1. A Trollish Encounter

Tiki woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the new day. She looked outside and was greeted by the bright light of the sun and the break of dawn. She padded her way to the bathroom as quietly as possible, for she didn’t want to wake her little brother Vortex, and father Coal, who were both rather grumpy if woken up early. She scratched behind her evolved werewolf ears and ruffled her short, oak-brown hair. She looked into the mirror, her color-wheel eyes reflected into each other.

Tiki’s room was covered with plants. They were on the windowsill, at the corners of her room, and along the walls. She took a deep breath, her body filling with the natural aroma.

Tiki tip-toed downstairs, past her brother's room, and went to get breakfast. Her mother Crystal was grabbing a coffee, her ears, and tail drooping. Like Tiki, Crystal was a werewolf; a person who can transform into a wolf at will, and has wolf ears and a wolf tail replacing the human ones when in a “human form”.

“Morning mother,” Tiki said brightly. 

“You’re up early.” Her mother replied.

“You, too,” Tiki said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. 

“How are your friends doing?” Her mother asked. 

“Oh, Midnight and Wonders? They’re doing well.” Tiki said though she spoke with a tinge of worry which her mother detected almost immediately. 

Her mother frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Tiki ate a spoonful of her cereal. “I’m worried about them, they don’t talk to many people,” Tiki said, swallowing harshly. 

“They aren’t too social.” Her mother agreed. “Wonders has her studies and Midnight has her potions.”

“That blow up in her face,” Tiki added with a giggle. 

They walked to the dinner table and ate their meals in awkward silence. Then, Tiki’s brother and father shuffled in. 

Tiki sighed and glanced at her brother. She couldn’t get over how similar they looked. He was pretty much a male version of her. Everything about their appearances was the same except his eyes were a velvety blue, swirling into his pupils like vortexes which explains his name. 

Her father had coal-black hair and was also a werewolf, with ears and tail matching his hair, his right eye was blue, while his left eye was red. 

He offered a kind smile. “Good morning.” He said.

“Morning.” Tiki and her mother replied lightly. 

Her mother turned to her. “Tiki, you should get dressed.” She advised.

“Okay.” She replied. 

Tiki went upstairs and took off her flowered nightgown. She pulled on her school uniform which was a white button-up shirt, blue button-up coat, dark skirt, and stockings with black slip-on shoes, and shuffled down the stairs again. She packed her school bag with her books and binders, said goodbye to her family, and left the house. 

It was extremely early in the morning.

She always got out early to wake up her friend Midnight. Midnight was an evolved werewolf who lived in the school dormitories and was going to get a new roommate after that day. 

Tiki entered the building and greeted the receptionist, Ms. Miller. By the time she was there, Tiki had memorized Midnight’s room number: 6th floor, room 66. 

After she knocked, Tiki heard an explosion. The door creaked open, and Midnight Mystery was standing in the center of the room. Her cauldron was at her feet, there was soot all over her snow-white ears and tail, and she had a potions bottle in her hand. Her pale hair resembled the starry sky, but now it looked more like a dust disaster.

“Midnight,” Tiki sighed. “Why are you doing this? Get your uniform!”

The witch’s dark blue eyes sparkled with annoyance, but she sighed and trudged into her room. Tiki huffed and went to a closet in the left wall. She pulled out a broom and cleaning spray, and got to work, trying to make the most of the time she had. By the time she had finished, Midnight came back clean with a plate of toast. 

“Hungry?” she said with her usual high pitch voice. 

Tiki’s shoulders sagged. “Why not?” She agreed with a tired tone. 

After a toast break, they went to the library to meet Wonders. They found her sitting at a table on her own, reading a book on werewolf history. 

Wonders was part village wolf. She had blood-red eyes, platinum hair, white ears, and tail and she was possibly an albino.

Tiki and Midnight walked over to Wonders’ table.

“Come on,” Tiki said, catching Wonders’ attention. “Let’s get to school.” 

~+~

The three girls walked into the werewolf history class, took their seats, and looked at Mrs. Pasty for the class to start. Midnight was the first to notice the new addition to the class. 

“Wonders, Wonders, look it’s a new girl!” Midnight said excitedly.

“I don’t like the look of her,” Wonders said in her formal voice. “She looks weird.” “Stop staring girls, it’s rude!” Tiki said

“We know Tiki.” Wonders said. 

The new girl had dark brown hair, black ears and tail, slightly tanned skin, and dark eyes. “Hello, class.” Mrs. Pasty said in an over-friendly tone. “We have a new student today, Shadow Seeker.” Everyone looked at Shadow. She smiled and waved awkwardly. Immediately she plopped down in an empty seat at the front of the class. “Shadow that’s Teemo’s seat!” Mrs. Pasty said. Teemo was the mentally unstable principle that liked to disguise himself as a student though he tricked no one. “How about you sit next to Wonders.” Mrs. Pasty suggested, and pointed to an empty seat with what appeared to be strawberry jelly stains splattered on it (or blood, nobody could tell). 

“What kind of name is Wonders?” Shadow said obnoxiously loudly “I like this girl.” Midnight said and waved to Shadow. “Put your hand down Midnight.” Wonders snarled through gritted teeth. Shadow sat next to Wonders. About five seconds later Shadow made a loud snoring sound and she was fast asleep. “Of course the new student falls asleep,” Tiki said a slight hint of concern in her voice. 

Werewolves have four classes per day, the first two classes are in the same classroom. Four hours had passed, and Shadow woke up to a bell. “What happened?” Shadow asked. “You fell asleep.” Midnight said, “You missed both werewolf history and English, did you get enough sleep last night?” Tiki asked. “I can’t remember.” Shadow said, “You should pay more attention in class!” Wonders said exasperatedly. Shadow giggled and Wonders started turning very red. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Tiki said, “I don’t know, but I like this girl!” Midnight said while laughing.

~+~

“Shadow! Come to sit with us!” Midnight called.”We can have her sit with us, right guys?” She pleaded. “Yeah! That sounds nice.” Tiki chimed. “Not in a million years.” Wonders muttered coldly. “Aww, don’t be such a stick in the mud!” Midnight yelled. “I’m not! I’m a perfectly fun and reasonable person!” Wonders snapped back. All the commotion made the nearby groups of people turn their heads Tiki finally managed to convince Wonders that it would be nice to have someone else around. “Thanks, Midnight, thank you Tiki,” Shadow said. “No one wanted to sit with me.” Shadow’s ears drooped.

“I wonder why.” Wonders said sarcastically. Before Tiki could call out Wonders, a stomping sound was heard and all went silent except the stomping sound. “What’s that noise?” Wonders whimpered. “TROLL!” Midnight yelled, causing the lunchroom to go into chaos. “Oh no.” Tiki moaned. A moment later a nine-foot-tall troll burst through the wall. “IT’S LUNCHTIME!” The troll yelled.

“I WILL SAVE THE DAY!” A voice echoed throughout the room. Teemo the principal bounded out of nowhere in a bright yellow suit and a speedo, almost like he was flying through the air. Teemo was a regular human, but mentally unstable. It was odd that a human was the principle of a half-human school. “Yay! I knew he would come!” Midnight howled. “Why is he here?” Shadow asked, “Our principal is insane!” Tiki said in exasperation. “Quiet students! No need to fear, Teemo is here! I will banish this evil monster!” Teemo boomed. “Oh, my hero!” Midnight playfully “fainted”. I could flick you away in one-second, little man!” The troll challenged. “TAKE THIS!” Teemo yelled. He tried to kick the troll in the nose, but the troll slammed him into a wall. 

  
  
  


When Midnight got over her “shock” she yelled, “HEY! You’re supposed to knock first!”, and bounded on to the lunch table. “MIDNIGHT GET DOWN FROM THE LUNCH TABLE! YOU ARE BREAKING SCHOOL RULE NUMBER FIVE-HUNDRED THIRTY-FOUR!” Wonders yelled “Oh no, I’m going to help Teemo” Tiki squeaked, and rushed off. Just when Tiki was dragging Teemo out of the cafeteria. Midnight yelled something about a war. Tiki went to the front of the school, explained the situation to Ms.Miller, called an ambulance, and it picked up Teemo. They delivered him to the nearest hospital. 

Meanwhile… the troll and Midnight were having a “war” while everyone sat there in stunned silence. Wonders was hitting her head with a book about math. Shadow was just sitting there making swans out of the cafeteria napkins. All the meaningless threats passed between Midnight and the Troll were torture to listen to. “Why is this happening?” Tiki thought.

Tiki sprinted back to the cafeteria.”Hey, I’m back the principal is alright and…” Tiki's voice trailed off when she saw what was happening. “What happened?” Tiki asked. “A lot of things Tiki. A lot of things.” Wonders sighed. “ Yeah! I made a cool swan army out of napkins! Wanna see?” Shadow chimed. “HAI-YAH CHICKEN ATTACK!” Midnight yelled while pelting the troll with old chicken nuggets from the school cafeteria. The troll got hit in the head with a very stale chicken nugget and got knocked out. “She knocked him out…” Wonders said weakly just before collapsing. “YEAH!” Shadow yelled, “WITH CHICKEN!” , “WITH OLD CHICKEN NUGGETS!” Tiki yelled. Tiki had no idea how that was possible. “Told you would be roasted chicken, Mr. Troll!” Midnight yelled, and then snickered at her pun. But before everyone could even register that the troll was unconscious. Beast control burst in. (who called them?). 

Everyone evacuated the school before the troll could wake up, and Wonders was carried to the nurse’s office by a kind boy, who was from one of the nearby lunch tables. The troll was properly sedated and moved to a safe location while everyone was sent home. Tiki’s parents were relieved to find her safe. “What happened?” Coal asked. Tiki told them the entire story. “So... Midnight knocked out the troll with the school chicken,” Crystal said with disbelief. “Yup,” Tiki said. “Midnight also had a “war” with the troll?” she added. “Midnight is certainly something.” Coal said. 

A minute later, Crystal got an email stating that the school will be closed for a few days, so the damage that the troll caused would be repaired and the kids could get over the shock of the event. Tiki was happy about this and went up to her room to get changed so she could tend to her garden. As she lifted the hem of her school uniform, She noticed the three slashes that looked like an animal had clawed the right side of her midsection. As she got changed she remembered what gave her that scar four years ago. 

It was the middle of the night. Tiki’s family had decided to go camping. Tiki was ten and Vortex was seven. Vortex had wandered into the woods and Tiki went off to find him before their parents found out. Tiki wasn’t afraid she knew that normal creatures didn’t harm her because she was an evolved werewolf. She remembered what she found when she managed to find her brother. He was cornered by a demon, a bloody slash on Vortex’s belly. Tiki did not remember what she did but the next thing she knew the demon was tangled in thick vines. Tiki ran over to her brother and they ran away but not before the demon got a slash on the right side of her midsection. 

When their parents found out what had happened when they saw the wounds. They complained about it to the owners and when the owners checked the night vision cameras in the forest they found Vortex and Tiki wandering the woods as well as the demon. Tiki’s family was given a refund and the demon was eventually tracked down and arrested for assault on minors. Tiki snapped back to reality when her mother called: “TIKI ARE YOU GOING TO TEND TO THE GARDEN OR NOT!?” Tiki went downstairs in a t-shirt with a rose on it and jeans. She went out to the garden and started to tend to some of her hundreds of plants. 

That night, Tiki had the oddest dream. Two people were playing the drums. One girl, and one boy both evolved werewolves. The boy had electric blue eyes, hair, ears, and tail. He was playing an orchestral drum. The girl had bright yellow hair, ears, and tail, she had the same color eyes as the boy. She was playing the drum that you’d find in a rock band. But when the orchestral drum beat thunder rumbled. When the cymbals clashed lightning flashed. Then it shifted to something different, a dark room with a red glow. A beating noise could be heard, probably a heartbeat. Tiki saw a cage with something inside it. It was writhing and ever-changing then it settled on a six-legged wolf. 

It looked straight at Tiki and said in a velvety voice that was coated with evil: “Set me free.” the beating around them became faster “Let me go!” Its voice became hungrier. “NO!” Tiki yelled. She woke up with a start. It was the break of dawn and Tiki was shaking from her dream, an ache in her heart. 


	2. Lightning Strikes, Thunder Booms

Tiki over the few days that school was out, studied with Wonders after she recovered, helped improve Midnight’s potion-making, and introduced Shadow into the group. Wonders and Shadow fought to be alpha and Shadow won because she hired a bird to distract Wonders, which got Shadow a good claw at the head. By the time they returned to school Shadow was the established alpha, Wonders was beta, Tiki was sigma, and Midnight was the omega. 

Wonders was quiet the whole morning. Then Tiki told everyone about her dream about the two people playing the drums at lunch. She left out the last part of the dream, what was that about? “Well, that's rather odd.” Wonders said. “I wonder what-” Midnight started but was cut off by a friendly voice, “Erm, excuse me.” Everyone froze when they saw who said that. A girl and a boy identical to the girl and boy Tiki saw in her dream. 

“Umm, can we sit here?” the boy said. “Uh, sure?” Shadow said. The boy and girl sat down in uncomfortable silence. “I’m Lightning Storm.” The girl said. “This is my younger twin, Thunder Storm.” “BY A FEW MINUTES!!” Thunder boomed. The building rattled, everyone was startled. “Oops.” Thunder said. “Control your reactions.” Lightning said with a facepalm. 

They talked for another ten minutes until Tiki asked: “Do you by any chance play the drums?” Lightning and Thunder looked at each other. “We were planning on trying out for the drums for the school band.” Lightning said nervously. “Would you like to come with us?” Thunder asked. Tiki, Shadow, Wonders, and Midnight looked at each other, then they nodded. 

*

When the time came after school, they all went down to the auditorium. Thunder and Lightning went at the same time. Tiki was nervous, if her dream was to be believed then a storm was brewing. Thunder and lightning chose their drums. Thunder chose the orchestral drums. Lightning chose the rock drums. Tiki was regretting not bringing that umbrella. She looked outside, it was cloudy. When the storm twins raised their drumsticks Tiki braced herself. 

As soon as Thunder made the first beat, Tiki knew her dream was true. Whenever Thunder made contact with the drum thunder boomed. When lightning made contact with the Cybeles, lightning flashed. By the time the twins were done, a practical hurricane was outside. It was even raining outside. “Oh boy,” Tiki said. When the Storm twins looked outside both simultaneously turned pale. They had done it again. 

They ran out in the rain in shame. Everyone followed them, calling after them. “Come back! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Wonders shouted. According to Tiki’s dream: they did do something wrong, but Tiki decided not to mention this. Lightning collapsed of exhaustion, her brother tried to help her up but the girls caught up. After a quick chat, they discovered what had happened. 

“We had this curse ever since we were born.” Thunder said “It always happens when we play any type of music, or lose control of our emotions. We don’t know why.” Lightning said. “We never should have tried out!” They both said miserably. “No!” Tiki said, the rain lessened. “You two have some incredible skill, you guys just have to relax, and you’ll be able to control those powers of yours.” Thunder and Lightning smiled hopefully. “Thank you Tiki, thank you, everyone.” They said in unison. 

*

Within a few days, the storm twins managed to tone down their powers to a drizzle which was a relief to the school and felt quite nice on a hot day. Tiki only wished it helped her dreams. Tiki had a frequent photorealistic dream that she learned only later were prophecies. She saw her and her friends dancing with people Tiki never seen with a red moon in the sky. She saw the pack in their wolf forms attacking people. To top it all off, the dreams always ended with her in that room with that thing. It changed from a wolf to a spider to a demon. It always asked Tiki to set it free and Tiki always says no. 

Every time Tiki wakes up with heartache. “What’s wrong?” Tiki’s mother asked. “Nothing.” Tiki always answered, but her family knew something was wrong. Her friends knew something was wrong too. At least one person from their group of friends trailed her in between classes, and she can always feel a pair of eyes on her in class. Tiki knew something was going on, for something good or bad or both was about to happen. 


	3. What is Going On?

A week after the whole Thunder twins incident, Tiki thought it ought to be nice to add them to their group of friends. Wonders, on the other hand, did not want them in. “Who knows what will happen? They might blow up the school for all we know!” Wonders resisted. “They are on their own, they need support!” Tiki said, exasperation in her voice. Shadow and Midnight where on Tiki’s side. The twins were lonely, they needed this. A chatty group of six boys walked into the classroom. Though the girls did not notice this until they felt eyes on them. 

Tiki looked around and saw five of the six boys staring at them. One was human, which was strange, he had black hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion, and went to talk to Wonders, and they started chatting about upcoming tests. Tiki recognized him, he was the one who carried Wonders to the nurse’s office during the troll incident. One of the boys had red hair, purple eyes, and was a part-demon, he was occasionally glancing at Midnight along with another boy, who Tiki recognized to be Nick Miller who was a human who had messy blonde hair with olive-green eyes and was Ms.Miller’s son. One was an evolved werewolf with golden blonde hair, olive-green eyes, a golden blonde tail and ears, and was glancing at Shadow while talking to an evolved werewolf with brown hair, ears, and tail, and green eyes, who was full-on staring at Tiki. 

When the guy realized that Tiki noticed him, he gave her a flirty smile and winked at her. Tiki quickly looked away, her cheeks a shade of pink that her favorite roses had in the spring. The other girls noticed this (besides Wonders who was still happily chatting with the black-haired boy) and looked in the direction that Tiki had been looking. The four boys that had been looking at the girls walked over to them. “Hello.” the golden blonde haired evolved werewolf said in a happy voice, “I’m James Miller, and this is my twin, Nick.” He pointed to the human who looked like him, and Nick gave a little wave. “I’m Endent Coffman.” the half-demon said. “I’m Tyler Gardener, but my friends call me Tyler Kiss.” the boy that was staring at Tiki said, still looking at her. 

By this time the sixth boy came over, he was a half-vampire and had very dark purple hair and eyes. He was the school’s “prince” for he had won the award for being the most handsome guy in the school. “Hey, I didn’t know it was kindergarten again. I guess I’m going last for introductions. I’m Damien Wingston.” He said slyly. Midnight was blushing harder than anyone had ever seen her before. Tiki knew the reason why Damien was Midnight’s first crush. “Anyways,” Damien turned to the other guys, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, so you guys have fun flirting.” Almost instantly each guy blushed a deep red, except Tyler who finger-gunned Damien, who did the same thing back.

Five very uncomfortable minutes later (for all the girls except Wonders), the class started. The boys were either staring at or talking to the girls for the entire time. Anthony Swordstruck (the human who was talking to wonders) even convinced the teacher to let him sit next to Wonders so they could be buddies for the science project. They were in all of the girls’ classes too except P.E., which was lucky since they were sure that one of them would do something creepy if they were together. Tiki, Midnight, and Shadow dreaded going to school every day, for a week after they met the boys. “I feel you.” Lightning whispered mischievously at lunch, “There’s this guy named Jay who works at Teemo’s Cafe. He’s been giving me small glances. I think he’s into me.” “Oh, please,” Thunder said in an annoyed tone, “you’re the one who’s been going on and on about how cute he is, and you even tried to make me get his numb- Ow!” Lightning had given him a sharp jab in the stomach and was furiously scanning the room to make sure no-one had overheard him. “Shhhh,” Lightning hissed, “You have your sweetheart Rosa, I saw you two flirting!”. At this Thunder blushed beet red. This is going to be a long year. Tiki thought, swallowing a carrot. 

(^)

Somehow in some way, the five boys had gotten a hold of each girl’s phone number. Tiki found this out one night while texting the girls two weeks after the four boys arrived. She was lying in her bed, texting, when she got a call. Not knowing who it was she picked up, and immediately regretted it. “Heya TT, I’ ma call you that now.” the flirty voice of Tyler Gardner (A.K.A. Tyler Kiss) greeted. “How did you get my phone number?!” Tiki exclaimed, “Easy there my pup.” Tyler said, “You don’t need to know.” “You have gotten my phone number without me knowing, I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!” Tiki positively shouted. “Woah there TT, where is the kind, loving girl everyone makes you out to be? It was your friend. The one with the white hair, red eyes? Are you happy now my little TT, don’t be mad at me hon’.” Tyler pouted flirtatiously. 

Tiki hung up and sighed. Without meaning to, she added him to her contacts so she used the situation, and named it ”HANG UP IMMEDIATELY”! She smiled and called the others on a group call. It turned out that the other three boys had also called Wonders Midnight, and Shadow. “I just hung up on James,” Shadow said blandly, “I thought it was a sales call”. “I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED HIM IF ENDENT WAS THERE IN MY ROOM!” Midnight exclaimed. “What’s wrong with you three? They called because they said they needed help with math, English, and history homework.” Wonders half-yelled through the phone. “They just called us to flirt Wonders! Tyler says that you gave him my phone number!” Tiki replied, “ That’s how they got each of our phone numbers isn’t it?” “Well, I, um... “ Wonders fumbled, “I didn’t know! I thought they were being honest, and Anthony said they were good people-” ''WONDERS DID YOU GIVE THEM OUR PHONE NUMBER JUST BECAUSE ANTHONY SAID YOU SHOULD?!” Midnight raged. “NO!” Wonders desperately yelped. “Love is in the air! I think Midnight and Wonders like someone, and are too afraid to say it!” Shadow sang. Then there was something that sounded like a wolf attack. “WOAH! What was that?!” Tiki said in a worried mother-like tone. “That’s what you get!” Midnight yelled, “That’s right!” Wonders chimed in, “Midnight and Wonders attacked me.” Shadow whined. 

“Oh, I forgot you and midnight were roommates,” Tiki said remembering. “Yeah, they are, and I’m tutoring them right now. Oh, and Tiki when are you going to move into the school dormitories?” Wonders asked. “Sophomore year,” Tiki answered. “Okay, goodnight everyone,” Shadow said. “Night’” Midnight said. “Goodnight.” Tiki and Wonders said. 

(^)

That night, Tiki dreamt that she was getting married. She was wearing a white dress made out of white rose petals and silk. She was also wearing a tiara made out of white roses and a vail coming out the back but it had been flipped over to cover Tiki’s face. A bouquet of the rarest flowers ever known was in her hands: sun roses, moon lilies, and star tulips. She walked down the aisle with her father, Coal Light, by her side, his mismatched eyes glowing with pride and joy.

She saw that her bridesmaids were Midnight, Wonders, and Lightning. Her surroundings said that she was in a castle-like church. A girl that looked like Shadow, but had long pink hair held a basket of flowers. Her brother, Vortex was the ring bearer. Vortex and the girl with the pink hair were both blushing and looking at each other. When she reached the altar, her groom lifted the veil and Tiki Light looked into the too-perfect face of Tyler Gardener. 

Tiki woke up in a cold sweat, she could not believe what she saw. She looked outside, it was the crack of dawn. She quickly walked to the mirror, she was in her favorite flowered nightgown. She took a deep breath. It was just a dream. She told herself then, again that dream was just as real as that dream about the storm twins. Oh no, Tiki thought. 


	4. The Demons Within

When Tiki left the house that morning, she looked up at her house. Tiki’s family was wealthy, they had a nice house: two stories that looked like a fancy cabin and it was built in a valley, in the middle of the suburbs close to Swan Lake Academy high. Tiki sighed and looked down at her watch. “I'M SUCH AN IDIOT,” Tiki thought. She was super late, and it was 7:30 am. She turned into a wolf with brown fur the identical shade her hair and ears were, and color wheel eyes and ran off to school. 

(&)

Meanwhile, something was trying to escape a cage. This thing is not ordinary, nor is the cage it is trapped inside. Baren Darkness was once a demon that had brought many fear, terror, and misery. Now they were stuck inside a prison that was impossible to escape from. The demon was once the most destructive demon known, now was trapped in the heart of a girl who had capabilities that could destroy and create so much, if she wanted to. If she knew. 

(&)

That day at lunch Tiki Light told the star pack about her dream with Tyler. “Well that’s alarming,” Wonders said. “And you dreamt this?” Thunder asked “Yep.” Tiki said, “What's wrong with me?” “Nothing!” they all said in unison. Little did they know that they were being overheard. Tyler Gardner was smiling to himself while his friends looked impressed. “Wow, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Anthony said. “You’ve got her!” Endent said, pumping his fists in the air. 

Tyler was a million miles away. He had flashed back to a dream he had the night before. He was sitting under a tree in a valley, his back to the trunk, stroking Tiki’s short brown hair. Tiki Light’s head on his chest, sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and sweet. Then the school bell rang, and Tyler snapped back to reality and followed Tiki to science.

(&)

Midnight was conflicted, should she tell everyone or not. She wishes that it would go away. Endent, Damien, and Nick were also on her mind, why? She thought, why me?! It didn’t help that Endent kept on flirting with her, Damien kept waving at her like she was a good friend, and she caught Nick occasionally staring at her. Endent’s non-stop flirting had resulted in an incident where there was a massive fight in the halls that nearly sent both of them going to the principal. Everyone kept telling her to ignore him, and that was almost too difficult. Midnight laid in bed one pillow over her face letting out a muffled scream of frustration. 


	5. Time in the Library

“I consider him a good friend.” Wonders said cheerfully. “Of course you do. Not a love interest. ” Tiki sighed. A paperback book hit Tiki’s head. “Ow. Still worth it.” Tiki laughed. Wonders huffed while Midnight, Shadow, Lightning, and Thunder were laughing. “I thought you didn’t throw books,” Tiki said, rubbing the place where the book hit her. “I don’t, but don’t antagonize me.” Wonders grumbled. It was lunchtime, everyone was studying in the school library, and the place was crowded with students.

Tiki got up and started to walk to the human history section when she was overcome with a wave of nausea. She sat down in a chair and everything went black. The next thing she knew she was slumped in the chair, everyone in the room was staring at her. She looked around confused, “What happened?” she asked. People just kept staring at her and she didn’t like the attention. Tiki tried to stand up but her legs were extremely weak so she stayed in the chair. “Are you ok Tiki?” Midnight asked worriedly. “What happened?” Tiki asked again. 

“You sat down onto the chair and started to speak in an odd voice.” Lightning explained while cocking her head to the side. “Answers hide in the walls of the writing. Behind a wall is where it is hiding. The light’s secrets will be revealed. When scripts of old have been unsealed.” Wonders said while imitating an old lady, “That’s what you said and sounded like.” “Maybe a trip to the nurse’s office is in order.” Thunder said. Shadow and Midnight helped Tiki to the nurse’s office. The nurse examined her and everything was alright except that Tiki was extremely weak so she had to stay in for half an hour. After recovering, she headed to her biology class. She came in just as the end of the lunch bell rang. She sat down and started to flip through her biology book. 

@_@

After school Tiki contacted her parents and told them that she would stay at school for a little while so she could hang out with her friends. Tiki went to the library, the thing she said there might have some meaning. She walked around the library walls, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for but she would know what it would be like. She stopped and looked at an old dusty book with the title “Answers and Secrets.” “This is bound to be it ” she muttered to herself. She tried to pull the book off the shelf, but when the book was about to come off the shelf, the entire bookshelf swung open like a door. Tiki jumped back and transformed into a wolf. She cautiously sniffed around the entrance. She didn’t smell danger so she stepped inside. 

She still was a wolf if anything that wanted to harm her showed itself, but nothing did. Tiki transformed back into a human as she entered a room that resembled a cave though it had a shelf of scrolls at the back of the room, and carvings on the walls. upon closer inspection, Tiki found out that the carvings told a story.

_ “Once, there were two sisters, both were evolved werewolves. Though the elder was the purest angel to date, the youngest was a demon. The two sisters lived in harmony, but the younger sister grew jealous of the elder sister, questioning why the roles couldn’t be reversed. Then one day the youngest sister was devoured by her jealousy and she became a demon. The elder sister seeing the sister that she had loved turn into a beast, it would have killed her if she wasn’t so determined to protect people in the beast’s path. But after exhausting every imprisoning, purifying, and exorcism spell ever discovered the elder sister had no choice but to banish her sister from her body. The elder sister would have died from grief if it wasn't for her husband and child. But her husband died a few months later due to unknown causes, and days after his funeral, the elder sister died from grief. Leaving behind her orphaned child.” _

Tiki read this story aloud, but when she spoke the story it sounded like singing. A bit like what you would think an angel would sound like. “Why does that sound so familiar?” Tiki asked herself. She looked around and decided to have a look at the scrolls. The scrolls looked like they held records and history. Intrigued, she packed a few and decided to come back later. 

@_@

Tiki told her friends what she had discovered and what happened next was just what she had expected. “YOU FOUND AN UNDERGROUND ROOM IN THE SCHOOL LIBRARY AND YOU FOUND ANCIENT SCROLLS THAT ANY ARCHAEOLOGIST AND HISTORIAN WOULD KILL TO HAVE AND YOU DON’T TELL THE WORLD!!?” Wonders screeched.“Awesome!” Shadow jumped in “Can I study them with you?” Midnight asked. “I’ll bring you guys there as soon as possible, but I need to do stuff first,” Tiki announced. 

Tiki was laying on her bed talking to her friends on the phone. “Wonders I’ll tell the world as soon as I figure out what the scrolls say,” Tiki said, sensing Wonder’s anxious urge to find out more. “Tiki. I. Want. To. Know. Now..” Wonders gasped. “Look, there’s something wrong with that room, maybe the answers are in the scrolls, so I’m going to look at them before I bring all of you along,” Tiki explained. “You’re right, something seems off. Let’s rest for now.” Midnight agreed. “Goodnight.” Shadow yawned. “Night.” Wonders said, “don’t let the book bugs bite.” Midnight added in a sing-song voice. “Sweet dreams Star Pack.” “Where did that come from?” Wonders inquired. “My imagination” Midnight laughed. “I like it,” Shadow whispered sleepily. Tiki yawned, then hung up. 

At midnight when Tiki was fast asleep when a visitor came. A woman walked over to Tiki’s bed. She was tall and slender, she had hair that looked like spun light, she had a soft peach skin. her eyes were the most peculiar part about her, she had irises so white they blended in with her sclera. She wore a dress of soft white silk. She smoothed the hair out of Tiki’s face. “Be careful my child, you will need to be for days ahead,” she said. Tiki started to stir, so the woman disappeared in a shower of White Light. 

@_@

The scrolls it turned out were in fact history records. They looked like they were about a war that involved both humans and half-humans. It was for sure a revolutionary war because the little bit of text Tiki could Translate mentioned a rebellion that consisted of humans and half-humans alike. The rest of the “Star Pack” arrived and helped study the scrolls. A week after Tiki collected the scrolls, the “Star Pack” managed to decipher information about a revolutionary/civil war that happened a few centuries ago. “Holy smokes, this was the Starfire War.” Wonders said. “What was the Starfire War?” Shadow asked. “It was a war shrouded in mystery,” Tiki said. “The only thing we knew about it is that there was an evil human king whose last name was Firecore, who executed half-humans. Then a rebellion rose up and after a five-year war, the king’s castle was burnt to the ground with the use of Starfire, and the war ended.” 

“What is Starfire?” Shadow asked. “A fire that can only be summoned by powerful witches or demons and in some cases angels.” Midnight said. “But now we have these, we can discover the war’s secrets.” Wonders said. “This should be interesting,” Tiki said. Little did the Star Pack know that they were about to uncover dark secrets, secrets that should have died a long time ago, secrets of age-old families.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ok, ok, let’s go over this,” Tiki said. “Right.” The rest of the Star Pack said. “King Fenrier Firecore was a corrupted king that took pleasure in executing half-humans then the Swordstrucks, a human family who was fed up with the king and his hideous rein assembled a rebellion consisting of the half-humans who hadn’t been executed, the humans that were also fed up with the king’s reign, and the king’s daughter Elyssa who thought her dad was not fit to rule. After the 5 years of battles, betrayals, and overall insanity, two evolved werewolves whose names we have yet to decipher, summoned Starfire, and burned the palace to the ground. The king finally surrendered and was exiled. Antonio Swordstruck married Elyssa, becoming the new king and the rest we have in our history books.” Tiki recited. 

“Wow two weeks and we already discovered more than any historian could have ever figured out.” Wonders said. “Man we’re good.” Midnight said, “Agreed.” Shadow and the storm twins said. “I think we should turn these into licensed historians.” Wonders said. “Not yet I haven’t even collected the rest of the scrolls!” Tiki said. “You have got to be the most stubborn wolf in the school.” Lightning commented. “Thank you.” Tiki said, “That’s my sister!” Vortex said. “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!” Tiki yelled, “You are discussing this in our living room.” Vortex quipped “Go back to playing island battle royal.” Tiki snapped. “That’s not what it’s called.” Vortex said. “GO AWAY!” Tiki yelled. Vortex ran and for some reason, the potted plants quivered when Tiki yelled.

($)

“Swordstruck. Swordstruck. Why does that sound familiar?” Wonders wondered. “I know I heard it somewhere before.” “I think I know where you heard that.” Tiki mused. “Where?” Wonders asked. “Think back,” Tiki advised. Wonders thought for a minute but only a minute. Then it dawned on her. 

“No.” She said. 

“Yes.” Midnight laughed.

“No no no no no no no no.” Wonders frowned.

“Yes,” Tiki smirked 

“It can’t be him.” Wonders said while holding her head in her hands. Wonders, feeling confused, ran furiously out of Tikki’s kitchen where they were discussing the scrolls while wringing her fingers in angst. “I think they’re cute together.” Midnight smiled. “Me too, I ship it,” Tiki said. Both of the girls had sly smirks on their faces. “And I ship Tiki with Tyler and Midnight with Endent!” Wonders yelled aggressively from the other room. A minute later Midnight was chasing Wonders around with a large wooden spoon while Tiki was chasing them trying to stop them. Meanwhile, Shadow was spectating the chaos from the street not knowing the context from the event, for she had just been passing by when she saw them. “What the...” she said to herself. 

($)

Tiki noticed Wonders was avoiding Anthony a lot lately. She wouldn’t talk to him, and when she did she only said a few words. She did this so much so that Anthony looked depressed, and Tiki knew how that felt like. Tiki, feeling sorry for him talked to Anthony about it. 

“What did I do?” Anthony said miserably with his head in his hands. 

“Nothing!” Tiki said. “She is just feeling a bit tsundere at the moment.” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh nevermind, what I’m trying to say is that she’s embarrassed to talk to you, so she’s acting a bit cold,” 

“Then I’ll talk to her.”

Anthony then strutted away at a fast pace, looking very determined. “I hope he gets through to her,” Tiki muttered hopefully, right before rushing off at an even faster pace because she saw Tyler coming down the school hallway. 

After avoiding the boys (and the very flirty Rosa) the “Star Pack” went to the library after school. “The book is called Answers and Secrets?” Wonders asked. “Yup,” Tiki confirmed. “Around here.” Tiki pointed out the back of the library. “Kinda lame name if you ask me,” Shadow whispered to a giggling Midnight. The “Star Pack” looked around and found the book-lever. The bookshelf opened up and they went inside. “What's that?” Midnight asked. She pointed to the writing on the wall. “Want me to read it?” Tiki asked “Sure!” Midnight smiled. Tiki had read the first few words when Midnight yelped: “Stop! That hurts!” “Eh?” Tiki asked, confused. Then she realized that she had been telling the story in that singing language. “Hold on, you guys can’t read this?” Tiki said while pointing to the writing on the wall.

“Nope,” They all said in unison. “But then how come…” Tiki began, but cut herself off when she realized that they hadn’t collected the rest of the scrolls. “Come on, let's collect the last of these,” Tiki groaned. They found the rest of the scrolls, but just before they left Tiki sensed something. She stopped dead in her tracks. “What's up?” Thunder asked. Tiki barely heard him. She ran her hand along a blank stone wall. “Tiki, are you ok?” Wonders asked. Tiki didn’t answer, she just kept running her hand along the wall. She stopped and felt a bit of the wall. She pressed down on the spot. 

A door swung open. “Holy mother of Earth.” Lightning said. Tiki walked through the door and entered a room full of light. Tiki could tell that she was not in the underground of the school anymore. She was in a room of heaven. She walked through a room of marble and gold. At the end of the room, a golden circlet rested on a velvet pillow on a marble pedestal. She took a closer look and saw that the circlet was decorated with diamonds and carvings of wolves and angels. Little did Tiki know that the same woman that visited her at the stroke of midnight was watching her through a mirror. “Go on child, take it.” she encouraged. Tiki reached out and picked up the circlet. Throwing all reason out the window, Tiki put on the circlet. 

Then a headache came over her, Tiki took off the circlet and the headache went away. “Tiki, What is in-” Midnight began but then she saw the room and went silent. “Holy..” “I know,” Tiki said to Midnight’s wonder. With too much effort Tiki pulled Midnight out of the room. “What in the-” Thunder started but was interrupted by his sister. “OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO PRETTY! WAS THAT FROM THE ROOM YOU WERE JUST IN?” She shouted. “Yes,” Tiki squeaked, shrinking away from the over-excited storm twin, she didn’t like loud noises. “That’s bound to be worth a fortune.” Wonders said amazed. “Probably.” Tiki agreed. “Let’s go home before it’s too…” Tiki said while looking at her watch. “IT’S A QUARTER TILL EIGHT!” Tiki screamed. And with that, they proceeded to run home at top speed. Tiki was still clutching the circlet, not knowing what it truly was. Meanwhile, the woman was watching Tiki running home, smiled. “Soon, so soon, I better keep watching. Let’s just hope this ends well,” she said. 


	7. The Ball

A couple of days after collecting the last few remaining scrolls and the circlet, the girls remembered that the next day was Galaxy Day. A day celebrating the birth of the Galaxy, and all life. They found the school covered with blue, purple, and silver ribbons, and large paper stars. Extravagantly decorated posters about a ball were placed everywhere around the school, causing a non-stop ruckus. The boys approached the girls (except Rosa who approached a very embarrassed Thunder) about the ball. 

“A party?” Wonders said apprehensively. 

“Well, it is more or less a sophisticated dance my family is hosting,” Anthony admitted. “Your family members are the ones responsible for this madness?” Midnight grumbled.

“Well, I didn’t expect them to make such a fuss.” 

“So wear the fanciest things you own on Saturday night at seven, and a ride will arrive at six-thirty at the school dormitories driveway,” Rosa cheered while holding Thunder’s hand tightly against his will. 

“Oh dear,” Tiki said when they went away. 

“Indeed.” Wonders said. 

“I don’t own any dresses.” Midnight grumbled.

“That can be remedied quickly,” Wonders pumped her fist in the air cheerfully,

“Let’s go dress shopping tomorrow!” “Ohhhhhh,” Tiki said. 

Tiki liked dress shopping. She also did some calculations in her head. It was Thursday and if they went shopping on Friday they would only have a day to prepare. 

(-_-)

“This one complements your eyes,” Tiki said to Lightning holding up a blue velvet dress. “Nah, not my style.” Lightning replied. “I like this one,” she said, holding up a dress with a grey top and light blue lightning patterns on the long black skirt. “Oh, that looks lovely. You should wear that.” Tiki squealed. “Yeah! Mid look at this one!” Lightning held up a plain dark blue long-sleeved, long-skirted dress. “No.” Midnight said. Tiki looked around at the dress shop they had stopped by to look at dresses. 

“Oh, this one is so nice!” Tiki said holding up a long-skirted dress with star-like dots all over it and a crescent moon was sewn on to the chest. “I like that one.” Midnight said. “Now let’s look for your Tiki.” Lightning said. They looked around for five minutes till they found this one dress that was a white long-sleeved long-skirted dress with golden vine patterns and rose-patterned hems. “This would go perfectly with that crown thing you have.” Lightning said excitedly. “I guess so.” Tiki shrugged. 

“There you are Wonders!” Midnight said. Wonders came to them with a shopping bag thrust over her shoulder. “Did you get a dress you liked?” Lightning asked. “I did.” Wonders said, pulling out a dress that faded from white to black, from top to bottom. “Plain, simple, and straightforward. It suits you.” Tiki said. “Thanks.” Wonders said. “THUNDER!” Lightning called. “What?” Thunder asked as he came into view with a shopping bag under his arm. “Is that the suit you’re going to wear?” Midnight asked “Yeah. Rosa said it made me look handsome.” Thunder replied blushing lightly. “Do you want me to carry the bags?” he added exasperated. “Duh,” Lightning said, and an odd smirk appeared on her face. “We have to try on our dresses first though,” Tiki said. “Oh right.” Wonders said. 

They went to the changing rooms and tried on their clothes. Lightning’s dress was perfect for her, Midnight’s dress went with her hair perfectly. Tiki’s dress was nice, though it didn’t go with her eyes or hair, it looked good on her though. Wonders' dress went with her hair but not with her eyes, but she claimed that she had jewelry that would work. Shadow said that she had a dress perfect for the occasion. The girls didn’t see Thunder in his suit but they figured that they would see it at the party. 

(-_-)

That night Tiki had another strange dream. She was in a void-like space with strange otherworldly whispers around her. She looked around her and found a full-body mirror behind her. She looked into it and found Midnight staring back at her. She tried to talk, but her voice didn’t work. She tried to reach out but her limbs were too heavy. Tiki looked closer and found that Midnight was crying. A large demonic shadow was behind Midnight who was crying for help.

Then the mirror surface rippled then settled, a woman in a black satin dress, black demon wings and horns, pale skin, and black velvet eyes stared back at her. Tiki tried to scream but her voice still wouldn’t work. The mirror rippled again, she saw Shadow as a ten-year-old girl and another girl who looked like she was about five, and they were cowering in a corner while faint voices were arguing. The mirror shifted again and Wonders was much younger and was running into a dark forest with tears rolling down her cheeks. Another mirror ripple, Lightning and Thunder as little kids trying to reach little drums on a high shelf. 

Then another mirror ripple, Tiki saw herself in middle school. She was in her room, a small knife laying next to her and there were several cuts on her arms. The mirror rippled violently, Tiki found that she could move her arm. She punched the mirror, it cracked and looked like it was about to fall apart. The faces of her friends were on the shards of glass. Then it shattered completely. A wolf demon leaped from the mirror towards Tiki and she woke up in a cold sweat. 

(-_-) 

“Hold still!” Wonders said, trying to put makeup on Midnight. “I DON’T LIKE MAKEUP!” Midnight wailed. “Tiki, help me out here.” Wonders said. Tiki wasn’t listening, she was busy applying blush and thinking about her dream. The Star pack was in Wonder’s school dorm bathroom, getting ready for the party. Lightning applied blue eyeshadow and a natural peachy lipstick. Shadow (who turned out had a nice black dress that looked like woven shadows) was applying dark red lipstick. Wonders already applied bright red lipstick, red blush, and white eyeshadow was trying to work her makeup brilliance on Midnight. 

Thunder was washing his face casually. Tiki’s make up was gold, literally! Everything, gold blush, gold lipstick, and gold eyeshadow. She put down the blush brush and picked up the circlet she got from that weird room. She decided she was to put it on during the ride to the party. “Midnight, let Wonders do her thing,” Tiki said sternly. “Frickin’ Frackin’ FINE!” Midnight said. She sat still and a few minutes later, dark blush was on her cheeks, dark blue lipstick on her lips, dark blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Midnight looked at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose. “I look so girly,” she said. “That’s the point,” Thunder said, adjusting the dark periwinkle tie on his dark blue suit. “It’s almost six-thirty.” Tiki said, “let’s head down.” Lightning said. 

(-_-)

Surprised would have been an understatement to how the “Star Pack” felt when a limousine pulled up to the school dorm driveway. Swordstruck was painted in white cursive on the black fancy car. A butler came out and bowed them into the limo, Wonders looked like she was going to turn into a tomato from how red her face was getting, but she calmed down after a few minutes. In the limo, a heated conversation was happening. “I’m telling you, ME AND TIKI WERE RIGHT!” Midnight growled. “The last name Swordstruck is common in Swan Lake City y’ know! I don’t believe you two!.” Wonders said stubbornly. 

Tiki was not listening, she was looking outside. Shadow was reading a magazine on origami statues. Lightning was talking to her brother in whispers. Tiki was thinking about her dream, she occasionally glanced at her friends wondering if what she saw in that mirror was true. That one with herself though, well, it was too true for comfort. Tiki saw a sign, a familiar sign. “Silver Kingdom?” she said to herself. “What?” Wonders asked, halting the argument that she was having with Midnight. 

“I went here when my family was looking for a house that was close to my dad’s work. But the houses here were too expensive. So we moved to the house I live in now.” Tiki explained. “I also remember something in the neighborhood my family looked at, one house looked like a...” Tiki’s voice trailed off when they reached the center of the neighborhood. The limo was driving up a long driveway, and at the end of the driveway. “A castle?” Midnight said. “No, it’s not exactly a castle, it’s much too small to be one. If you want to see a castle, look at the one in the center of the Kingdom.” Lightning laughed.

Letting out a big sigh, Tiki put on the circlet. It didn’t give her a headache, on the contrary, it was quite comfortable. The limo stopped at a path that leads to the front door of a castle-like structure that was decorated with silver ribbons and six-pointed gold stars. The place was crowded, with sparkly outfits, and giant ball gowns everywhere. Tyler, Endent, Anthony, James, Jay, and Rosa were waiting for them at the path, but Nick and Damian were nowhere in sight. 

Tyler wore a dark green suit, with a green tie that matched his eyes. Endent wore a plum purple suit with a red tie that matched his hair. Anthony wore a black tuxedo with red outlines and a red bowtie. James wore a brown suit with an olive tie. Jay wore a brown suit with a yellow tie. Rose wore a red dress with lairs so it looked like a red rose was wrapped around her legs. 

When the Star Pack exited the limo, the group of boys all blushed, and Rosa thrust herself at Thunder giving him a big, bone-cracking hug. Anthony walked up to Wonders. “Wow, you look great!” He smiled. “Thanks, you too!.” Wonders said, and they ran into the ballroom, hand in hand. Tyler walked up to Tiki. “TT You look like an angel, though, you always look like an angel.” Tyler smiled, his face was slightly pink. “Th-thank y-you, ” Tiki said. The blush on her cheeks now rose gold. Before Tyler led her to the castle Tiki muttered to Midnight, Shadow, and the Storm twins: “Be nice!”. “Fine,” they all muttered back. 

The inside of the building was amazing, the entrance hall glittered with small crystals while the hall itself was made of marble. Tiki was impressed, Tyler just smiled appreciatively, he had seen the place before the party. He led Tiki to the ballroom and she caught her breath. The room looked like a palace alright, but it was so much more. It was made out of silver marble, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and gold silk ribbons lined the room. 

A slow dance was playing and people were already dancing. Tyler offered to dance, Tiki hesitated but she agreed. They walked onto the dance floor. Tyler held Tiki’s hand and placed the other on her hip, while Tiki placed her hand on Tyler’s shoulder. They danced to the sound of the music. Tiki saw occasional glimpses of her friends: Endent dancing with Midnight who was blushing furiously and wouldn’t stop stepping on his toes, Rose putting her head on the chest of an extremely uncomfortable-looking Thunder, Jay offering an iced coffee to a confused Lightning, Shadow dancing happily with James, and Anthony leading a furiously blushing Wonders somewhere. Tiki wondered where Anthony was taking her. 

Tiki heard Tyler say something under his breath when she realized that he had danced her out to the garden. She looked up at Tyler, he released her hand and placed his on her cheek. “So… perfect,” he muttered. “What are you-” Tiki started to ask, but Tyler silenced her. He leaned down and kissed her. Tiki was stunned, not knowing what to do, she ran. “TIKI!” Tyler called after her. Tiki ran into the hedge maze, Tyler yelped. When she looked back she saw that the maze sealed itself, it was like the plants knew she wanted to be alone. The hedge maze seemed to guide her to the center of the maze. A stone table was at the center of the maze with six comfortable looking chairs. Tiki sat in the chair that had a rose pattern and laid her head on her arm trying to decide whether to cry or not. 

(-_-)

The rest of the Star Pack knew something was wrong. An electric shock seemed to ark through their bodies. Midnight knew something was up first, she was like Tiki’s younger sister. “I’ve got to go.” She said. Endent was shocked. “Go? Go where?” he asked. “To the garden.” She responded, then she hurried off to the garden with a speed that surprised Endent. Then Wonders, then Shadow than the storm twins. They all knew where to go, even though they didn’t know what had happened. When they entered the maze, they went to the center. When they saw Tiki, they were surprised, the silhouettes of wings appeared to be sprouting from her back. The circlet was glowing slightly, and Tiki herself had her head in her arms. 

“Tiki?” Midnight asks. Tiki looked up, as she did the circlet stopped glowing and the wing silhouettes faded away. “Are… are you okay?” Wonders asked. “I-I th-think so,” Tiki sniffed. “What happened?” Midnight asked. “Please don’t kill Tyler when you hear.” Tiki pleaded. “Ok...” the others said. One explanation later... “Excuse me, WHAT?” Shadow asked. “He kissed me,” Tiki said. One minute later… “WHAT DID I DO?” Tyler barked as he was chased by an aggravated wolf Midnight and Wolf Shadow. 

“Should I help or not?” Tiki asked Wonders as they watched Shadow and Midnight chase Tyler all over the garden. “Up to you.” Wonders said with an amused smile. “Oh joy,” Tiki said. By the end of the night, Tyler was leaning on Endent for support while Midnight and Shadow (as humans now) were still growling at him. “Thank you for hosting the ball Anthony, tell your parents they did an amazing job planning it.” Wonders said. “No problem! Oh, and I wanted to give you this..” Anthony smiled and handed her a small velvet box. The Star pack walked down the path to the limo that would take them to the school dorms. Just before they drove off they heard Jay say, “Hey Anthony, are you wearing lipstick?”. Everyone in the car turned to Wonders who was covering her bright red face. “Oh boy.” Tiki laughed.


	8. Sleepless Dreams

To say that Tiki was under strain, would be an understatement. The poor girl avoided Tyler after the whole incident in the Swordstruck garden. Tiki saw the heartbreak in his eyes whenever she darted away from him. She also has an immense amount of school work to do, and to top it all off, the odd dreams. Tiki kept on seeing weird things in her dreams. Like a massive grey demon with multicolored eyes, not like Tiki’s whose eyes had pupils and scleras and looked like color wheels. But ever sloshing molten colors for eyes. But whenever it tried to speak to Tiki a Flash of white light would wake up Tiki. 

As well as dreams about the future, past, and a few about demons and angels clashing. One example, Tiki stood at the edge of a crater the size of a medium city, filled with lava. A storm was brewing, the eye of the storm was equal to the size of the crater. Then war cries rent the air and an army of angels burst from the sky. A moment after that, an army of demons erupted from the lava in the crater and flew at the angels, leading the demons was a handsome man with horns and blackbird wings, Lucifer. Tiki wanted to scream: “NO NO NO NO! STOP STOP! WHAT IS GOING ON!” but like in most of her dreams, her voice was not functional. She hated war, she saw no point in it. A moment before the armies clashed, Tiki woke up. The war cries still ringing in her ears. 

“What’s wrong?” Tiki’s friends and family kept asking. “I’m just having some annoying nightmares.” Tiki would always say. The Star Pack and the Light family had a right to be worried. Tiki was as pale as snow, deep purple bags under her eyes, and a contemplated look on her face. One day, Tiki’s family was fed up. They called the school and told them that Tiki was sick. That was a partial truth since Tiki looked sick 24/7 these days. “Tiki, what’s wrong?” Tiki’s parents asked. “Just annoying…” Tiki started, but her mother cut her off. “AND DON’T SAY “JUST ANNOYING NIGHTMARES” TIKI FLORAL LIGHT!” Crystal bellowed. Tiki shrank away from her mother, she hated being yelled at. “B-but it-it’s th-the truth.” Tiki stammered in a small voice. “Sorry sweetie, we’re just worried.” her father said. 

Tiki told her parents about the dreams she had been having. She described the demon and angel battles, the visions of the past and possible future, and the gray demon with molten color eyes. Crystal looked worried and Coal looked downright terrified. “I don’t know why I am having these dreams, what am I supposed to do?” Tiki asked her parents. “We don’t know.” Crystal said. Coal looked down at his phone and stood up. “I have to go, I got a text from work.” He said. “What’s up this time?” Tiki asked. “I forgot my laptop.” Coal said. “Of course.” Crystal sighed. 

In reality, Tiki’s father left his laptop in his house office, to charge. But he needed the excuse. There was something he never told his wife or children, something that would have changed his family. He pulled out of the driveway and headed not to his work, but somewhere else. He went into the woods on the outskirts of the town. He left his car in a parking lot outside of the woods and went in, the place hadn’t changed one bit. He walked through the woods and reached a stone temple like a house. He walked inside and entered a massive room with a statue of a beautiful angel woman at the center. Coal kneeled at the statue’s feet. “My great ancestor, please protect My daughter, Your descendant safe from what is coming. I do not want her to become the child of the Light’s prophecy.” Coal prayed. A voice that seemed to come from the statue itself said: “Do not worry my child, Tiki will be safe, for the prophecy is not what you think it is.” 

(+)

Tyler felt like the worst guy on the planet. Ever since the incident in the Swordstruck Garden Tiki was avoiding him. Not to mention she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. But she did look so beautiful in the moonlight, and she looked so adorable and peaceful. Tyler then realized that Tiki wasn’t there that day, and asked Wonders about it. “Oh, Tiki called in sick, that’s why you pervert. Though she does look like she could pass out at any moment these days.” Wonders said in a worried voice. Tyler was worried, he remembered the moment he first saw Tiki. Her beautiful eyes caught his attention, he could stare into her eyes for ages. Tyler truly loved her, he wondered if she loved him. 

(+)

After a nice day-long nap, Tiki looked better. Not one hundred percent, but okay enough to go to school. The “Star Pack” was relieved at the sight of their recovered sigma. Tiki still avoided Tyler, but everything returned to normal. Until she had another episode. She was just hanging out with the “Star Pack”, her father was at work, her mother was out shopping, her brother was at the birthday party of a girl named Missy in his class. Tiki was looking through the last of the ancient scrolls when she saw something odd. She saw nine symbols in the writing, then she was hit by a wave of nausea. “Tiki?” she heard Midnight’s voice before she blacked out. 

When Tiki woke up, she knew she had spouted a prophecy. Her friends were staring at her. “I gushed another prophecy, didn’t I?” Tiki asked “Yup.” Midnight confirmed. “Right, what did I say?” Tiki asked. “No idea.” Lightning said. “Ancient foes begin to stir, after the blue moon’s final turn, midnight’s hour will unfold, when mother’s wish is finally told, angels and demons don’t work together, now they must work together to repress the gather.” Wonders resited. “Wow, a long one,” Tiki said. Midnight looked nervous. “Mid are you okay?” Lightning asked. “What- I’m fine, I’m fine.” She said slightly ruffled. “I think that’s all,” Tiki said. Ten minutes later the rest of the star pack left Tiki’s house. 

(+)

Later that evening, Tiki was looking out her window at the stars. “What is going on?” Tiki asked herself. “If only you knew.” a voice said behind Tiki. Tiki spun around to find… a shadow, Tiki’s shadow. That is what Tiki first thought, but then she noticed that the shadow was different from Tiki. It was taller than Tiki, more regal looking. It also looked too solid to be a mere shadow. “You should be prepared for what's coming, who knows what might happen?” the shadow said before it dissolved into darkness. Tiki was confused. “What is going on?” She asked the sky hoping for an answer. But it never came. 


	9. The Apology

Tiki was nervous the next day, she didn’t know why. She did not know what was coming, she just wished she knew. Tiki was preoccupied until something her teacher said caught her attention. “The blue moon is coming up children, an important night for young evolved werewolves. As you probably know, the night of the blue moon is a sacred event. It is the night where our ancestors dance alongside us in the blue moon’s light.” Mrs. Pasty said, her tail wagging excitedly. Blue moon, Tiki thought. Tiki was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Midnight slipping something out of her backpack.

During lunch, Tiki went to the library. She looked through each section of the library until she found something. At the back of the library, there was a book called the dance of the blue moon. It was right next to the book/leaver of the secret room, so Tiki was careful when pulling the book. She looked through it and saw that the blue moon event went back centuries, to the first werewolves. Tiki asked the librarian if she could borrow the book, and she said yes. Tiki couldn't wait to get home, but something else happened. 

As soon as Tiki left the library, someone called her name. “TIKI!” Tiki looked around and saw Tyler walking briskly towards Tiki. Tiki attempted to flee, but Tyler caught her arm. “Tiki we need to talk,” he said. Tiki looked a little frightened, but Tyler steered her into an empty classroom. Tiki did not like where this was going. “Tyler, I’m sorry I was avoiding-” Tiki started to say but was cut off when Tyler hugged her into his chest. 

“I’m sorry TT, I never meant to scare you away. I only wanted to express my feelings. I only wished that you would be mine, I love you. Do you love me?” Tyler asked. Tiki was in shock, she didn’t know what to say. Her feelings were so mixed up these days. But Tiki looked inside her heart, mind, and soul and pulled out an answer. “Tyler, you are a good wolf. But I do not think I am ready for a relationship. Until I am let’s stay friends.” Tyler looked disappointed, but he smiled and nodded. Unnoticed by the pair, their friends were watching with mixed results. 

Lightning was silently fangirling while Jay was covering her mouth. Thunder was looking bored while Rose was silently crying tears of joy and satisfaction. Shadow looked shocked that Tyler confessed and that Tiki turned him down (kind of), and James looked pleased with what had just happened. Wonders smiled with satisfaction, so did Anthony. Endent was restraining Midnight who would have screamed a colorful array of insults if Endent wasn’t gagging her with some tissues. 

*@*

Midnight sat in bed holding a heart-shaped locket. She opened it and an empty window was revealed. On the other side, the words “my one and only” was written. Midnight was on the fence about whose picture she should put in there Endent or Nick or Damien, she wished she could figure out her feelings. Midnight looked at the picture of her mom, she wished she was here, she always knew what to say. Though Midnight knew she would be seeing her mother very soon. 


	10. The Blue Moon Dance

Tiki sat in bed while reading the book.  _ Much is unknown about the blue moon dance, all That is known is that it started when The first werewolves came around. The dance would commence and instinct would take over. The Evolved werewolves would dance and supposedly the spirits of the Werewolf’s ancestors would dance with them. The Evolved werewolf would interact with the spirits until the sun rises, and the dead would return to heaven, hell, or purgatory _ . “Ok, bold move including that last part but alright,” Tiki said to herself. The book didn’t say what the dance was supposed to look like, but it was all on instinct. “I sure hope so,” Tiki thought to herself. Despite a sinking feeling inside her stomach, she was excited to see her ancestors.

(#)

“OOOOHHH! The blue moon! I remember when I danced the blue moon’s dance! My ancestors told such amusing stories about the past.” Tiki’s mother rambled, Tiki smiled at her mother. When she turned to her father to hear his story, she noticed he was deep in thought. “ Dad? Are you alright?” Tiki asked her dad. “What?” He said, startled. “What was your experience with the blue moon?” Tiki asked. “Oh! Well… It was a surreal experience, I saw my ancestors and they were interesting.” Coal said though Tiki heard something in her father’s voice. “Anything else?” Tiki prompted. “Tiki can we have a private word?” Coal asked his daughter. “Umm… sure?” Tiki replied, Crystal, looking confused, watched the two leave. “Tiki you need to know something.” Coal said. 

“What?” Tiki asked. “Some of our ancestors weren't the best of people. Some were great people though! Just… be careful, this blue moon is going to be different from the past.” Coal told Tiki. “Okay, I guess?” Tiki said worriedly. “What did your father say Tiki?” Crystal asked her daughter when Coal came out with Tiki (and Coal went to the bathroom). “He just said to be careful and that some of my ancestors weren't the best of people,” Tiki responded. “I suppose that is a good warning.” Crystal sighed. “Many people of the past weren’t good people, some are greedy, some are spiteful, some should just stay in Hell. But why would...” Crystal started but stopped when her husband came back into the room with Vortex. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the blue moon and Vortex asking his sister to tell him all about the event. 

(#)

When the night of the blue moon finally came, Tiki’s mother produced a light blue sparkly dress. Tiki tried it on to find it was a perfect fit. “It was the dress I wore when I danced the blue moon dance, and your grandmother, and her mother before her, and well, I won’t drone. One of our ancestors made that dress, it is a family heirloom. So be careful.” Crystal told her daughter. “Ok,” Tiki said, secretly wondering how the dress could stay in such good condition if it had existed for so long. 

(#)

When Tiki brought home the circlet, her parents asked her where she got it. Tiki said that on her way back home from studying with her friends she noticed a store still opened and decided to buy a circlet that was only a few dollars. They bought it with some skepticism, but they knew that their little angel would never steal. Tiki thought that since it was a special occasion she would wear the circlet. So, after putting on the dress, fixing the circlet, and putting on a bit of blush, Tiki went to the car where her parents were waiting. Vortex wanted to come too, but Coal and Crystal said it would “Spoil the experience,”. So, Tiki left her sulking brother behind, and went to the Blue Moon Dance!

(#)

Tiki’s parents drove her to the place where the blue moon event was going to take place. It was a beautiful, open-aired villa, with pillars scattered all around. Strings of glowing blue beads stretched from one pillar to another. Some vines were wrapped around the pillars, making the place feel more magical. Tiki looked around and saw her friends talking near the center of the villa. She went up and chatted about school stuff like the news that one of the science teachers was going to have a baby. 

After an hour of mingling, talking, and wondering when the dance will start, something happened. Everyone stopped and looked up at the moon. As they watched, the moon went from a ghostly white to a soft light blue. The teenagers all moved to different positions, making circles around the center of the villa. Tiki was in the circle closest to the center, and her friends all in different circles (except Thunder and Lightning, who were standing next to each other). Then the wind started to blow, the way that it blew through the forest and around the mossy boulders. It sounded like music, soft, gentle music. The girls started, they swayed their hips, right to left. Then the boys started to sway their heads, simultaneously to the girls. 

Then, they started to dance. One circle twirled stepped to one side, while the next circle did the same thing but stepped to the other side. As the evolved werewolves danced, sparkling mist the same shade as the moon started to rise from the ground. Figures started to form, taking shapes. Tiki saw ghosts walking up to different people. Tiki heard talking between the ghosts and living. She waited for her ghosts. Then, they came. A mist formed in front of her as she danced. A familiar man appeared in front of her, he was made out of the mist, and Tiki could make out what he looked like after a good few seconds. He looked like Vortex, but much paler, darker hair, and had the yellow eyes of a true wolf.

At first, Tiki thought that he was one of the spirits that her parents warned her about. But then, he smiled. “Hello Tiki.” he greeted her warmly. “Last time I saw you, you were a baby.” Tiki then realized why the man looked familiar. He was her grandfather (from her mother’s side of the family), she recognized him from photos her grandmother had shown her near the end of summer, after finding them stowed away at the back of the attic. Tiki smiled, “Hello, grandfather.” She chatted with him for a brief five minutes, promising him that she would tell her mother and uncle of his love for them, and watched as he dissolved into a fine mist after saying goodbye. 

Next, Tiki talked to her great grandparents (her mother’s grandparents), and then had a fun chat with a tall, extravagant woman who was her second great aunt, and the creator of the very dress Tiki was wearing. She continued to talk to her ancestors, but Tiki noticed that all the ghosts who visited her were from her mother’s side of the family. Tiki was starting to worry about this when she finished talking to her great aunt and uncle. The next ghosts who visited her were her grandparents (on her father’s side) who had died a year ago. They had lived on the opposite side of the kingdom when they had died, Tiki never saw her father that grieved before. She wanted to run up and hug them like she used to do when she was younger. But she figured she would go right through them, and something kept her from breaking the dance.

She talked and laughed with them. She teared up a little when they asked to say hello to her father for them, then they dissolved into mist. Tiki then talked with her fourth great grandfather for a bit, and before he dissolved he whispered toTiki with a wink: “Be prepared to see my mother, she’s… well, extraordinary.” Tiki wondered what he meant. But then it happened, the mist started to change. At the center of the villa, the mist turned pure white. A woman’s figure rose from the mist, tall and beautiful. All the ghosts stopped talking and turned to the center of the villa when the figure rose. The spirits all kneeled when the woman’s details began to form.

The woman’s hair was pure white, and fell halfway down her back, and looked like spun light. Her skin was pale, smooth, soft, and had a soft peach color. A white silk robe was draped over her like a loose dress that covered everything below her neck (except her hands and bare feet). She had a golden halo floating above her head, and large angel wings attached to her back. She was an evolved werewolf, for she had the ears and tail. The most unusual thing about her was her eyes, she had irises so white they blended in with her sclera. The woman looked around, nodded her head once and the other ghosts stood up and continued talking to their descendants. “Hello, my child.” The woman said to Tiki.

If Tiki had been able to break the dance out of shock, it would have been then, but Tiki continued to dance. “Who are you?” Tiki asked. “I am White Light, Angel of Purity.” She answered. “The Angel of Purity is my 5th great grandmother.” Tiki said to herself “I… don’t know how to feel about this.” “Don’t worry my child, things will clear when the time comes, but for now I must tell you something.” White Light said a worried look in her eyes. “What is it?” Tiki asked with concern. “I have limited time here, but I need to tell you.” White Light said with an even more concerned expression and worried voice. “Tell me what?” Tiki asked loudly in exasperation. 

“It is coming! Be prepared!” White Light warned. Then put her right pointer finger to the front of the circlet Tiki was wearing. It glowed and vibrated for a few moments, then settled. “What’s coming?! What did you do to my circlet?!” Tiki asked in alarm. But White Light was disintegrating. “Wait! WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN!?!” Tiki yelled but White light had already disappeared. Tiki was beyond scared. She looked around, spirits were disappearing fast. Soon all the spirits were gone, and the dance was broken. Everyone was confusedly staring at Tiki. Tiki was uncomfortable, then she looked to the moon, and screamed. 


	11. Battle of the Blue Moon

Everyone looked up at the moon, it was turning a smokey raven black. Everyone looked around, the once gentle blue mist was also turning into an eerie black. There was screaming, and yelling everywhere. Then, a giant roar seemed to come from all directions. A roar that shook Tiki and everyone else to the core. More screaming, then the mist started to form something, something giant. A gorilla-like body, clawed hands, enormous black bat-like wings, a massive head with long twisted horns seeping out, and bulbous blood-red eyes. 

To everyone’s astonishment and horror, a fifteen-foot demon appeared in front of them. The beast raised its mighty arms, extended its wings, and roared a roar that the entire Silver Kingdom and Swan Lake City could hear. There were screams and shouts, Tiki heard her name being called. She was panicking, the demon was reaching around, clawing at the teens who were running in every direction. Tiki felt someone grab her hand and pulled her away. Tyler was pulling Tiki to the woods. Tiki looked back and saw the demon attack Shadow and grab Midnight. And just like that, something snapped inside of the young evolved werewolf. 

Tiki let go of Tyler’s hand and ran towards the demon. “TIKI!! NO!” Tyler yelled. But Tiki kept on running. When the demon was about to rip Shadow into ribbons, thick vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the demon’s wrist. It looked down and saw the young evolved werewolf staring up at the demon with fiery anger in her rainbow eyes. The demon snorted amusedly and raised his clawed hands to cut the vines but more erupted from the ground, trapping the demon’s other wrist. The demon roared in surprise and pulled at the vines. 

Tiki didn’t even know what she was doing. But she did know that the plants of the forest responded to Tiki’s desire to protect her friends. “TIKI! I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’RE DOING THIS OR NOT! BUT IF YOU ARE, KEEP IT UP!” Tiki heard Shadow yell. While the vines kept the demon busy, Tiki ran to the rest of the “Star Pack” to have a quick chat. “Okay! What do we do? Midnight’s still trapped in that demon’s hand!” Tiki gasped. “I have a plan, but I don’t know if it will work.” Wonders pursed her lips tightly. “Thunder, Lightning. Could you guys tear up the demon’s wings so he can’t fly away?” Wonders asked. “Yes, mam’!” Lightning saluted, right before pulling Thunder into a big hug, “We’ll do our best! Right, Thunder?” “Yeah!” Thunder cheered. “Ok, good. After the Storm twins tear up his wings, Shadow will distract the demon so we can-” A giant bang interrupted Wonders. Everyone looked around to see where it had come from. The demon had burned the vines holding him down into a crisp. Tiki ran towards the demon, feeling very conflicted. She could once again try to save her friend or run back to the others, but before she had a chance to decide, the demon sent a ball of black flames barreling at her. Immediately giant willow trees sprung from the ground, creating a dome around Tiki right before the fireball could reach her. As soon as the fire hit the dome, more vines burst from the ground, wrapping around the demon’s arms and legs. “GO ON! I'm LISTENING!” Tiki yelled when the dome was burned away.

“As I was saying.” Wonders continued. “Shadow will distract the demon. While I will free Midnight.” “Sounds like a plan,” Shadow said. “Now. GO GET ‘EM STAR PACK.” Wonders said with uncharacterized enthusiasm. When nobody was looking, Wonders quickly pulled out a familiar red velvet box. She hastily opened it, revealing gold earrings with rubies in the center. She put them on with ease, and whispered right before running towards the battle, “In case I never see you again.” Meanwhile, Tiki commanded the vines to pull the demon to the ground. Thunder and Lightning turned into wolves and hopped on to the demon’s back. They quickly began clawing and biting the demon’s wings. 

The demon howled as his wings were torn to bits. He was beyond angry now. He saw a brown and black furball in his peripheral vision. When he turned his head Shadow ran past him. He tried to grab her but the vines were holding him back. She kept on running in front of him, taunting him, while the vines were slowly pinning him down. Wonders ran up to the hand where Midnight was trapped in. The demon had a good hold on Midnight. Fortunately, Tiki saw this and made some vines open up the demon’s hand. Midnight tumbled out looking dazed and weak. “Are you alright?” Wonders asked. “I think” Midnight said weakly. She then noticed the earrings on Wonder’s ears. “Are those earrings?” Midnight asked. “Now is not the time. Come on!” Wonders said, her cheeks a little pink. 

Everyone retreated behind Tiki as the demon was tied to the ground by the vines. Everyone sighed in exhaustion and slumped. Then, the vines erupted into flames, and the demon roared in triumph. It turned to the Star Pack with murder in its eyes. Tiki was almost at her wit's end. She then felt the circlet on her head heat a little. Then she realized it was glowing. Right when the demon was about to launch itself at the group, a title wave of white light erupted out of the front of the circlet. The demon let out an unearthly shriek as it was engulfed in light. When the light died off, the demon was lying among the tangled decorations and broken pillars of the villa. 

Police officers and beast control officers flooded the area suddenly, and bunches of werewolf teens started emerging from their hiding places among the trees. The police were about to take the Star Pack in for questioning when a loud moan came from the demon. It was still alive! It started to crawl towards Tiki and the rest of the Star Pack. Tiki was one hundred percent done with this demon thing. The Beast Control officers raise their guns, but before they could shoot, a ten-foot pine tree pierced through the demon’s chest. And then it was over, the demon’s eyes became blank and empty. 

Everyone looked at Tiki. The young evolved werewolf looked odd. Her eyes were glowing pure white, the circlet was glowing gold, and ghosts of angel wings appeared on her back. But it happened only for a moment. The glowing faded seconds later and her wings disappeared, causing Tiki to faint. Tyler ran over and caught her. “Tiki!” he cried, shaking her gently. But she didn’t wake up.


End file.
